Sin City
by rockaqua47
Summary: They say that Las Vegas, Nevada is Sin City. Don't you think that that's where hell would be? Blackheart's father wants him to go and find the girl that is supposed to be his mate, will sparks fly or will tempers flare? Rated M for smut and swearing.


**ATTENTION I NOT ONLY DO NOT OWN ANY OF MARVEL'S CHARACTERS BUT THIS IS A REWRITE OF KINGDOM OF CORRUPTION!**

**My characters are played by:**

**1. Mephistopheles: Peter Fonda **

**2. Blackheart: Tyler Hoechlin**

**3. Terra Faol: Jennifer Lawrence**

**4. The three hidden are played by whoever plays them**

* * *

Blackheart's P.O.V:

"I don't understand what is so special about this girl, Terra Faol. What does she have to offer?" I asked my father while trying not to get angry at him. Ever since he brought me home, after I failed at defeating his ghost rider, he and I have tried to get back our bond as father and son so that I may rule hell one day. But today however he was being just unreasonable. He had called me into his study at around noon and it was now nearing the evening. He and I have been discussing certain matters that I will have to attend to once I take over after him. Which thankfully won't be long from now. I've grown up a lot since San Venganza, I'm no longer the same arrogant, reckless demon that I once was. I'm now more calculating and precise. But what I could not understand was why my father wanted me to get this girl Terra Faol to sell her soul to me.

As my father gazed out of the window in his study when he finally asked," Do you ever think about what it would be like to have a mate?"

"Uh... no." I answered quite honestly, however I know where this is going.

"Having a mate can be very beneficial for you Blackheart. It will make you stronger and I think that you will be a lot happier when you take over, because believe me it can get very lonesome. There will be moments where you find yourself wanting the flesh of a woman, but there will only be one who will be able to sate that lust, that can make even the most sane demons go crazy." He explained getting up from his seat to stand by the only window of the room.

"So if I start to want women and if I don't get the right one then I will go insane?" I asked trying to understand what he said.

"Yes." my father simply said still looking out the window.

"So that's what Terra Faol is, she's my mate." I said finally realizing why he kept mentioning her during our talk.

"Yes you need to go up to the surface and retrieve her, do not kill anyone that she knows and loves because she won't forgive you for that, do not do anything that doesn't involve taking her. Once you've taken her, the memories of those around her will be wiped. She will no longer excised on the surface world but here in the Underworld. And there's one more thing you must know, Faol is the Gaelic word for wolf. She and her family are the remaining descendants of one of the original wolf families in the whole world. You need to know this because if her family tries to fight you don't be surprised if they turn themselves into wolfs. Blackheart I cannot stress how careful you need to be when you go to take her, because these wolfs can sense demons they will be expecting you therefore you must go alone. I cannot go with you and neither can the hidden." he explained gripping both of my shoulders a look of genuine concern on his face. It's time like these when I'm happy that he gave me a second chance.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, just tell me where and when to go and I'll go." I said calmly taking his hands off of my shoulders putting them at his sides.

"That's the thing, you have to go now and you have to go to Las Vegas, Nevada coincidentally her hotel is right over your room, she will be there with her friends and family please be careful." He said surprising me and exciting me at the same time. I was eager to meet this girl and even more eager to see what she could offer me.

"What does she look like?" I asked my father turning to leave the room.

"She has long wavy black hair and hazel eyes. Her body is that of a goddess although she has never been touched, and she will be wearing a long-sleeve corset shirt with what the humans call black skinny jeans and black pumps. That's all I know." He explained walking over to the door as he explained. When he said that about her being untouched I literally had to stop myself from teleporting right to her, which is my plan anyways, but I just kept standing there and let him speak.

"Thank you father." I said right before I disappeared from the room.

Mephistopheles P.O.V:

Once Blackheart had left I slowly made my way back over to the window and looked at the statue of his beautiful mother.

With tears threatening to spill from my eyes I said, "You're welcome my son."

**Author's note:**

**So that's the first chapter of Sin City. Readers please remember that this is a rewrite of Kingdom of Corruption. If you have any ideas on where you would like to see this story go please review or message me.**

**Thank you,**

**Rockaqua47**


End file.
